The Hero and The Blacksmith
by Lunar Uta Stag
Summary: Farisa, a young Zora adult, plans on proposing to Prince Sidon with the armor she made for him. Before she can, Sidon announces that he has finally found a Hylian to aid them with Vah Ruta. Something Sidon says makes her embark on a journey with this Hylian to help save Hyrule.
1. Story OC Description

**Farisa**

 **Species** -Zora

 **Sex** : Female

 **Family** : Tei (Grandfather, the Zora blacksmith)

Feita (Mother, deceased, daughter of the blacksmith)

Endit (Father, deceased, husband of Feita)

Faror (Twin Brother, deceased) (died trying to kill the Lynel near Zora's Domain)

 **Description** \- Farisa is a blue, cream, and yellow colored Zora with gold colored eyes. She has blue all along her head, back, arms, legs, and fins with a cream color on her face with a blue point under each eye, chest, pelvic and thigh area. On her shoulders she has one yellow strip under the pad on each side as well as two stripes of yellow on her fins. On her forehead she wears a small ruby being held by a small gold headband, along the fin on her head she has two gold bands encrusted with rubies. She wears a small skirt being held up by a gold band and a red ruby with a blue ribbon on each side. There is a tight red and gold necklace around her neck that has two bits of dark pink coral fastened to it, as well as two chains connected to it lat lead down to a small blueish white seashell. The bracelets on her ankles for the Zora symbol.

(drawing of her is on my deviantart page listed in my profile page)

 **Nami**

 **Species** \- Rito

 **Sex** : Female

 **Family** : Revali (Father, soon to be deceased)

Veria (Mother)

Teba (Brother)

 **Description** : Dark blue feathers with white trim, green eyes with white eyebrows and red around her eyes. She has a single braid with a green and brown tie. Brown and tan shoulder pads, an emerald with the Rito symbol holds a blue scarf that wraps around most of her chest with some of it hanging off. Dark brown pants with a black belt holding them up. Green ankle bands, black feet.

(Drawing of her is on my deviantart page listed in my profile)


	2. Prologue- Before the Calamity

Chapter 1- Prologue/Before the Rise of Calamity Ganon

The sounds of crashing waterfalls and the gurgles of the river could be heard in the distance as two young Zora's and a young Rito ran around playing in the courtyard at Zora's Domain. The two Zora's were prince Sidon and Farisa, granddaughter to the Zora blacksmith, and the young Rito was Nami, daughter of the Rito champion, Revali.

"Nami!" Farisa whined, "give that back!"

Nami held the doll soldier closer to her chest and ran faster. "No!" Nami yelled. "I want to play with it too!" Sidon ran alongside the two, not wanting anyone to get hurt. Nami glanced behind her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at the two trailing behind her, pouting all the while. As she looked forward again, she ran promptly into a column.

Sidon gasped, rushing over towards Nami and kneeling down.

"Are you okay?" Sidon asked, looking her over for any bumps or signs of bruising.

"I'm fine..." She said softly.

Farisa joined the two, looking hesitant. "Well that's what you get for taking my toy…but…I'm glad you're okay. Are you sure you aren't hurt?" Farisa kneeled down next to Sidon. Nami nodded her assurance.

"If you wanted to play with her toy you should have asked," Sidon stated. "It's not nice to just take it without asking."

Nami nodded and looked down. "I know….I'm sorry."

"Do you still wanna play?" Sidon asked.

Farisa and Nami looked at each other and then at Sidon. They both smiled and said, "Yeah, of course!"

Sidon smiled and held out a hand to help Nami up. Smiling back, Nami grabbed his hand and stood up.

Sidon got a little gleam in his eye before he took a step backwards. "Well then...you're it!" Sidon giggled and dashed off.

Nami and Farisa looked at each other and giggled before running off after him.

"You're certain these work?" Revali asked.

Revali was in Zora's Domain with the rest of the champions, including princess Zelda. They had met up there to get Mipha so they could all head to Mount Lanayru together. Urbosa had thought it would be best that everyone was there as moral support for the princess. This was the last goddess shrine that she needed to pray to. This was probably their last hope of awakening Zelda's power. He decided, while he was there, to stock up on some shock arrows to prepare for the fight.

"I am quite certain friend. I've tested some of my stock myself! Received quite the shock too. Probably because I'm a terrible shot…and almost shot my foot...but I can assure you that every arrow works!" the Zora salesman stated with a grin.

"Good….I would hate to see any of these fail during the fight with the supposedly all powerful Calamity Ganon. I am, after all, the greatest warrior of the Rito's...Even greater than that Hylian that carries the so called Master Sword." Revali finished his last sentence with a smug smile.

"You mean the princesses appointed knight?"

"Try to keep up would you? Of course I mean him." Revali sighed, "Just give me the arrows." He demanded. His patience was wearing thin.

"Y-yes sir!" the Zora said nervously. He bundled the arrows together cautiously, not risking the chance of shocking himself again. "There we go, that should be all of them!"

Revali smiled and handed over what he owed the shop owner before putting them in his quiver and walking out. He looked around before finally spotting the other champions.

"All right I should be good here, we can head on our way." Revali stated to the others.

"Then let our journey to the shrine begin." Zelda smiled, Link nodded and started walking towards the exit to Zora's Domain.

"Miiiiipha who is that!?"

Mipha stopped and looked over to see her brother, young prince Sidon who was with Farisa and Nami, pointing at Link. She smiled gently.

"This is Link, Zelda's appointed knight and Hyrule's champion. He's going to help us defeat Calamity Ganon." Mipha said with a small smile

"Who's Ganon?" Sidon asked eagerly.

"He's a big bully who's gonna get his butt kicked into the boulder!" Daruk said proudly, pumping his fist in the air and flexing his muscles.

"What'd he do? Is that why you guys are heading out?" Nami asked, walking over to her father and looking up at him.

"Yes, Ganon decided to pick a fight with the wrong people, and his very existence threatens all of Hyrule. Don't worry though Mi, he won't be able to stand a chance against your father. After all, what is he?" Revali smiled and knelt down to be eye level with his daughter.

"The greatest warrior among the Rito….and the world." Nami said, smiling at her father.

"You guys will come back won't you?" Farisa asked, looking around at everyone.

"We will. We'll be back as soon as we can." Urbosa said, smiling at the younglings. "The faster we get there, the faster we can get back."

"Alright…..be careful." Farisa said, glancing at the champions before running off towards Lulu Lake.

"Promise me you'll come back?" Nami asked, looking up at her father with wide eyes.

"I promise, now go catch up with Farisa, we have to head out now," Revali said.

Nami took one last glance at her father before grabbing Sidon and heading towards where Farisa went, and Sidon protesting quite loudly.

Sidon looked back and happily yelled "I believe in you!" before finally being fully dragged along with his friend.

-Later that day-

"It's almost dark…." Farisa stated, "They should be back by now, the mountain isn't that far off." She looked over at Sidon and Nami. "Right?" She questioned, unsure.

"I trust my sister," Sidon stated. "If it was going to take longer than today she would have said so."

"My father would have said something too, just so we wouldn't worry too much." Nami said.

Farisa looked back down at the Lulu Lake. She didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen.

The next second, the ground started shaking, and from the distance the children could hear a very loud roaring screech. They all looked at one another before running off and heading back towards Zora's Domain. When they get there, everyone was in a panic, Farisa and Sidon frantically looked around trying to find someone who may know what's going on before finally seeing Muzu.

"Muzu!" Sidon shouted, "what's going on? Why is everyone so scared?"

He was scared, that much the children could tell.

"I know as much as you do children, but to be safe, head over to the throne room with King Dorephan." Muzu started to turn away before turning back to give the prince a strict look. "And I mean head straight there Sidon, no detours!"

"Yes sir!" Sidon and the others stated in unison, turning towards the direction of the throne room and running there.

As they got to the entranceway, Farisa stopped and looked in the direction that Hyrule Castle was located. The feeling she had earlier just got much much worse. A sickening feeling started creeping its way into her thoughts. After whispering a prayer to the goddesses, Farisa continued her way in towards everyone else, where the other children were huddled around the King, looking as scared and worried as they had ever been.

-The next day-

Farisa and the children didn't sleep well that night. From what Farisa was told, they too had a nightmare about a giant beast ravaging all of Hyrule and eventually coming after them.

They were still sitting near the Zora king, hoping to hear some news of what happened to their friends or family.

"Your highness!" someone yelled in the distance.

The children as well as Muzu and the king looked towards the courtyard to see a Zora guard and a Sheikah running towards them.

"What news do you bring?" King Dorephan asked, his tone betraying his uneasiness.

"Terrible news." the Sheikah stated. He looked like he had the spirit kicked right out of him. His clothes were torn and some parts of him were covered in blood, whether it was someone else's or his own they didn't know. "It's the champions sir, as well as the guardians and divine beasts." The Sheikah looked down towards his feet, tears were starting to slowly ooze out from his eyes. "The champions are dead, and the guardians as well as the divine beasts have all been taken over by Ganon. Vah Ruta is heading this way as we speak!"

For the children, more so than even the king himself, time seemed to stand still.

Farisa looked over at Sidon and Nami. They would be the ones affected most by this, besides the king. They had family out there, and while she considered the champions and Zelda her friends, they had nowhere near the connection that they had to Mipha and Revali.

Nami was the first to crack, tears started rolling down her face and into the tiles beneath her feat, and Sidon followed not long after. Pretty soon, everyone's face, even hers, were streaked with tears. The air, which had been tense and filled with dread, was now filled with raw grief and sorrow as they mourned the ones they loved. The very champions who had sworn to protect them,and the princess who had promised to seal the great beast away…had failed.

Then, as if the goddesses shared their grief, rain started hammering down from the sky. Shrieks of terror could be heard as the giant form of Vah Ruta could be seen in the distance.

Life as they knew it….was over.

Author's Note-

Hello! and thank you for reading, I know it jumps between points of view a lot but still, thank you for reading. 3 this is the updated and improved version of this chapter. Thanks to my proofreader it came out wonderfully. I'm still learning myself when it comes to writing so they're being a great help and I love them! 3

I also wanted to explain one part that happened in this fic, and that's when Sidon asks who Link is. Now to me I think Mipha and Link had all their meetings on Vah Ruta and when they weren't, Sidon wasn't in that area at the moment.

Well there it is! let me know what you think in a review or PM me 3


End file.
